The Imprint
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: 2-Shot Jacob/Percy! Set after giant war and Breaking Dawn! I felt that there should be a Jacob/Percy pairing so I decided to make one! DISCLAIMER! Rated T cause I felt like rating it T.
1. The Russet Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**Ok people this is my first pairing! I thought to myself the other day and a thought occurred to me. _There are no percy/Jacob pairing._**

**WELL I decided to change that. **

**Hope you enjoy! Fair warning I rather suck at writing romantic or even 'Awww' scenes. so please bear with me.**

* * *

Percy POV:

I was running through the forest trying to get my mind off things. I've been under a lot of stress lately. Even with the Giant War done and won, evil still seems to not want to take a break.

On top of all the monster attacks, school, training, school monsters, and school people keep giving me sympathy over mine and Annabeth's break up. which I find rather annoying seeing how we both wanted it and both felt that after Tartarus we realized that our love was sibiling love.

We both realized we only started dating cause the camp pressured us and we needed some one to hold and to love at the time being. Giving every thing going on at the time being.

Anyway I found myself not attracted to women so much. But to men.

Today, more monsters attacked and I was already stressed out enough today. I had long sense passed my limit for the week.

Chiron, sensing this, had sent me out for a run after the monsters were killed. Running helped me with my stress.

I loved running in my wolf form. After the Giant War I soon discovered that I was related to the Quileutes**(****spelling?)** on my moms side.

This ability was hidden from me till I could control my demigod powers. It was unblocked after the War and everyone pretty much figured out to never EVER make me angry or piss me off. After a little incident in which me, Thalia, and Nico got into a very heated argument and I exploded into a giant wolf after some point.

I was told that my fur was the color of sand and my eyes were their normal shade of sea green. My size was of that of a Alpha. Thalia wasn't pleased at that.

But phasing into my wolf form torn my cloths to shreads and if I phased back I did so naked as the day I was born. Luckily the first to I did this I was in the forest and able to phase back into a wolf to go back to camp and get new cloths.

Also, with the change, I grew. Now on the verge of 7' and my appetite grew as well. My muscles were more toned then before.

I found that running through the forest in my wolf form was quiet fun and relaxing. I did it every night before going to bed. tonight I was running farther then I would normal go but I didn't care. I could take care of myself. After my run I would go to the cabin my father, Poseidon, gave me. It is at the beach at Camp, but a good distance away from the boarder. The woods on camp grounds were to the left of the old cabin.

I slowed to a stop. feeling that I wasn't alone. I heard a russling noise from a near by bush. I turned to the sound and got into a defensive stance when I saw a few wolves appear out of the shadows. One as big as me. The others smaller.

The one who was close to my size was pitch black. There was a chocolate brown wolf and a darker brown wolf on his left and a russet colored wolf on his right. That wolf was almost as larger as the black one. When I looked into the russet wolfs dark brown eyes I felt the world stop spinning.

It was as if gravity didn't exist any more. The only thing keeping him tied to this earth was the russet wolf in front of him. A pleasant warm feeling erupted in my chest.

Before I could register what in the name of hades just happened I heard a voice in my head.

_I am Sam Uley of the Quileutes tribe. I am the Alpha. Who are you?_

_Uh, well, My name is Percy Jackson. I take it that you, the big black wolf, are the voice in my head? Or am I going crazy? I finally cracked haven't I?_

He chuckled.

_No. You are a shape shifter like us._

_Ya well I knew that I just didn't know about the whole talking-conversation going on in-my-head thing was gonna happen. I also know that I'm related to the Quileutes. _I said

_You do? _

He sounded shocked.

_Ya well ,my father told me. He knew I inherited it from my mother before she realized I had. He knew it before I showed signs of phasing too. My mom didn't think I would because she never did. _I said.

_Well this is odd. Not many know this before they phase. Also I feel that you should know that my beta, Jacob has imprinted on you._

_Imprinted? What's that? Which one is Jacob? _I asked.

_Imprint is our term for saying 'soulmate'. When we imprint the only thing in the world that matters is our imprint. It feels as if gravity no longer exists. Your imprint being the one to keep you tied to earth. Jacob is the russet colored wolf next to me. He is the one who is slightly smaller then me._He said.

Oh. OH. Holy freaking Hades.

_Oh. Uh. Well then, I'm PRETTY positive I imprinted on him to. Can we go some where more private to talk? Where we can all talk as humans?_ I said. I hope they can't see through the mist. And I hope the Camp's boarders prevent them from seeing the camp.

_Ok. Where to?_

_Just follow me. Keep your eyes open. The woods near my home aren't exactly the safest._

With that said I ran in the direction of the camp. With the four shape shifters following me.

I tried to think over what just happened. I had imprinted. Why hadn't Poseidon or mom told me that that could happen? Had they known? Or had they decided to wait to tell me. Well, I guess I could wait to tell them about the imprint.

I mentally sighed, this has been a long day. And probably a even longer night.

My life is seriously messed up big time.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chappy in Percy's PoV next one gonna be Jacobs Pov.**

**R&R**


	2. The Sea Wolf

Hey** people! Ok so this chapter is gonna be in Jacob's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MYERS AND RICK RIORDAN!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jacob**** POV:**

I was at the Cullen's cabin playing with Reneesme, she's like a little sister to me, when Sam called. Saying that there were sighting of a wolf much like us. He thinks there is another like us here. The scent was unfamiliar.

We came here because there was a bunch of reports of some stranger things going on. The Cullen's thinking it was the work of vampires, Seth, Embry, Me, Sam, and the Cullen's cam here to check it out. Only to find that it wasn't bloodsuckers causing all the things on the news. Something much worse was. Something we never encountered. Monsters more dangerous then us.

I left the cabin and phased into my wolf form. Running towards Sam's location. Seth and Embry phased to and were close by.

_You think this new wolf is like us? I mean I've heard from Emily that Sam claims the wolf is as big has him. And doesn't act like a regular wolf. _Embry asked.

_I don't know Em. But hopefully there isn't another pack here. If this wolf is said to be as big as Sam then he could be the Alpha. Then is he finds our pack we might have a fight for territory on our hands. Which no one wants. _I said

We kept running till we met up with Sam. He was in his human form. When he heard us he turned and phased back.

_He is close I can hear his thoughts. He is running in this direction. _Sam said.

_How come we can't hear this wolf?_ Seth asked.

_Because Quil it's probably because he is an Alpha like Sam. And all Alpha's can communicate to each other only. _I said.

_Thank you Jacob. And yes that is why you 3 can't hear his thoughts._

We all turned as we heard heavy foot steps running toward the clearing we were beside. I felt a powerful tug in the back of my mind. Then a huge wolf with sand colored fur come into the clearing. He must of sensed us cause he slowed down. We took the chance to come out into the clearing. He turned and looked at us with beautiful sea green eyes.

When I looked into them the world stopped spinning. Gravity no longer existed. The only thing keeping me to this earth was the sea eyed wolf infront of me. Oh my god did I just-

_Oh god Jacob you didn't! _Embry exclaimed

_Oh yes he did! _Seth shouted.

I ignored them and stared at the sea wolf in front of us. He and Sam were having some sort of Alpha conversation that I wasn't listening to it. I was staring at the sea wolf in front of us. I could here Seth and Embry snickering in the back. I ignored them.

After a couple of minutes the sea wolf turned and ran. Sam told us to follow then he took off. I ran after them with Embry and Seth behind me. We ran for quiet some time. We were soon running through a forest that screamed 'danger' my senses on high alert.

* * *

I don't know how long we ran through that forest but finally we came to a beach with a old cabin near the shore.

The cabin was blue. And was a decent size. The porch had a couple of chairs and a few beautiful plants that I have never seen before. The sea wolf walked in through the open door and shut it. We all phased into our human forms and put our shorts on. We waited a couple minutes before the door opened up and a man walked out.

It had to be the sea wolf. Oh my GOD, he's gorgeous.

He was tall. Taller then all of us. He was probably about 7' with lots of toned muscles. A six pace graced his abs. He had a nice tan that said he spent a lot of time under the sun. The scars pattering his skin made him look even better. He had unruly black hair that was so dark it almost seemed blue. And he eyes were the same beautiful sea green as the sea wolf. His facial features looked almost that of a god.

He walked up to us. He looked at Seth and Embry for a moment before he looked at me. I felt the nerves in my stomach going crazy. My knees felt like jelly when he gave a adorable crooked grin.

"Hello. My name is Perseus Jackson. But please call me Percy." He said. His voice was husky and musical.

Sam stepped forward. "Sam Uley, this is Seth Clearwater" He pointed to Seth "Embry Call" Next pointed to Em "And finally my beta Jacob Black." Percy's eyes hardly left me while Sam was talking. I felt my face heat up more so then usual.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Please come in. This cabin was a gift from my dad. He knows I love the ocean and the forest is the perfect place for me to run in my wolf form." He told us as he lead us inside.

We walked in and were hit with the smell of the ocean. I mean it smelt like it out side but it did even more in here. The walls were painted a deep green and there were two doors that lead to the bedroom and the bath room. The small kitchen was beside the living room.

In the living room there was a tv set, a oak book self filled with books that were in another language that I didn't understand, with a matching oak coffee table. The couches were a light cream color. There was a three seater, a love seat, and a recliner.

"Please sit. There is much to talk about. Would you guys like anything to drink?" Percy asked.

"No thank you." Sam said as he, Seth and Embry sat on the three seater and I sat on the love seat and Percy followed. He even smelt like the ocean. And he had a calming aura around him.

"Well what brings you all to Long Island? I believe you aren't from around here?" Percy asked.

I spoke for the first time since meeting Percy. "Well there have been some strange things going on here. So we decided to check it out. When we got here the smell on New York screamed 'monsters'. But it seems to be stronger around here. Especially the woods by your cabin."

Percy chuckled. "Ya, been that way for a while. Thank you for your concern but my and my friends are dealing with it. Have been for quiet a few years." He had a sad expression and pain in his eyes. I wanted nothing more to hold him and make the pain go away. Never to return.

"Friends? You mean there are more shifters?" Seth asked.

"Oh no. My friends aren't shifters like you and me. No. But they are still more then capable to handle the monster problem." Percy said with a smirk.

"How so? I don't think humans could handle the monsters we smelt. The smell screamed 'power' and 'danger' how can you be so sure our help won't be needed?" Sam asked.

Percy gave a hearty laugh which made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. Embry had a hard time hiding his giggles.

"My friends aren't exactly 100% human. I'd tell you more but I don't know you guys well enough to tell you such a serious secret. Yet." He said in a dead serious expression. We all understood. Percy gave me the crooked grin I already loved.

"Are there more of you here?" Percy asked. "No just us. The rest of our pack is at La Push. We came to check things out." Embry said.

"Oh." Was all Percy said. It was silent for a while before Sam cleared his throat.

"Well Percy, I would like to ask you if you would want to join our pack. Sense you don't have one I figured you would like to join. It can't be fun being the only wolf shifter here." Sam asked. I perked up. Percy had a confused expression. He was silent for a few minutes. I was on the edge of my seat praying he would except.

"Well, would I be able to come and visit my friends and family? And they come to visit me?" Percy asked. "Of coarse." Sam smiled in my direction. He would probably agree to almost anything to get Percy to agree for me.

Percy gave a wide smile. "Then sure I'll join." Yes! I did a mental happy dance.

"Good well I'll leave you to pack, Jacob can help you. Seth, Embry and me have some things to discuss. We'll go out side and wait for you when your done." Sam said with a small smirk. I felt my knees go weak from the thought of being _alone_ with my Percy. My Percy, I like that.

Percy nodded and got up as did the rest of us. Sam walked outside followed my Seth and Embry. Embry and Seth started to laugh hysterically. Percy chuckled while he walked to what I presume is his bedroom. He had a large duffle bag already half way filled with orange shirts and blue jeans. I gave the bag a questioning look.

He said. "I'm always prepared. There is the constant chance I might have to leave at a short notice so I have to be prepared. That bag always has a few sets of cloths in it." Oh. Well i guess that makes sense.

"Hey by the book self is a stack of books. Would you go get them please?" I nodded and went to go get them. When i walked into the living room i noticed the pictures on the book self. There was some of Percy with a dude with blonde hair, a girl with spiked black hair(they both had electric blue eyes), a boy with dark hair and darker eyes, and a chocolate skinned girl with gold eyes. Almost like the Cullen's.

Another photo was Percy with a very pretty girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, and a boy with acne problems wearing a rasta cap on his curly brown hair.

There was a few more with Percy with the people in the other two. The final one was one of Percy with a woman with kind eyes, chocolate brown hair with a few greys in it. She had her arms around Percy. Behind them was a man with salt and pepper hair and a kind face.

I grabbed the books and went back to Percy. He was finishing up his packing when I got back.

"There you are I thought you got lost." I laughed "No I was just looking at your photos." Percy's smile grew.

"Who were the people with you in the photos?" I asked as we walked back into the living room. He pointed to the first photo I saw.

"That's me with my cousins. The Blond boy is Jason Grace. The girl next to him is his sister Thalia. The other boy is Nico di Angelo. And the other girl is his half sister Hazel Levesque." Then he pointed to the one next to it "These are my best friends Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." Then he point to the one of the older couple with him. "That is my mom and my step father Paul." He put his bag down and opened it. He put the three photos he showed me into the bag.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but you may ask me another question." He smirked.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "Why aren't there any photos of your Dad?" His smile faded.

"My dad is always to busy. Always traveling. I hardly see him. Last I saw him was when he gave me this cabin, 7 months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its ok."

We stood there staring at each other. If I could I would stare at those beautiful sea green eyes for ever and get lost in them. I don't know how long we stood there. But eventually he cleared his throat.

"So... um... Sam said you imprinted on me?"

"Um yeah. But I swear I didn't mean to!" I said

"Hey its ok Jacob! Its just- well-" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He sighed. "Its just that I imprinted on you to Jacob."

What?! A double imprint? Wait. HE IMPRINTED ON ME!

"Y-you did?" I asked. He grinned a little. "Yeah"

He looked at me in a weird way. He took a step closer to me. I could smell the ocean on him more so. He was still looking at me in the eyes. Sea green into chocolate brown. "Percy?"

"Jake." My stomach fluttered. I liked how my name sounded from his mouth. His face was inches from mine. His eyes darted to my lips then back to my eyes. I found myself doing the same.

I leaned forward some. Then paused, unsure. He closed the gap between us. I closed my eyes. His lips were salty.

It was a blissful oblivion. The world no longer existed. It was just me and my Percy.

It was beautiful.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Every freaking time I came close to finishing this chapter something happened that resulted in half of my hard work being deleted! I got so mad! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**R&R**


End file.
